role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Medusa
Medusa (メデューサ Medeyūsa) is a sea anemone kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. History Backstory Medusa was a mutated anemone found on a Pacific atoll by mutant circus owner Tobias Wilson, the creature, dubbed Medusa by her captor, was put on display for the circus to enjoy. On one such show in New York City, Medusa got free by turning into a liquid form. H.E.A.T., who was watching with Tobias, was quickly on the offensive and soon the mutant was on the rampage, draining people dry. While her victims were revived with massive amounts of water, the creature continued on, wading through military might unlike that of any other. After being forced to melt, she entered the subway system and then the water reservoir. The electric fence only made her melt yet again and she entered the city water supply and quickly began to grow. Godzilla arrived just in time to fight, but his atomic fire made her melt and cover him, draining him dry also. She escaped and left Godzilla for dead. She made it out to sea, but Zilla Jr., revived thanks to H.E.A.T. and the military, was again on an attack. He repeatedly blasted the anemone, preventing her from reshaping or even making an attempt to strike again. When Nick called him back, the Heat-Seeker quickly moved in, sucking up the liquidated Medusa with a huge vacuum meant to clean up oil spills. With heated coils inside, Medusa was trapped inside. Whatever happened to her remained unknown for a long time. Debut and Death: DNArmageddon Medusa made an unexpected return when she reappeared during the middle of Zilla Jr.'s, Neo Orga's and Omega PRGoji's fight, having been disturbed by the fight. Medusa arrived to assist Omega PRGoji and Neo Orga and then quickly rushed at Zilla Jr.. Nessie Jr. fired his Nitrogen Blast at Medusa; Medusa was hit by the nitrogen blast, before then shooting out and stretching tentacles everywhere, many reaching to attack Zilla Jr. and Nessie Jr. Suddenly, a beam of the gravity variety slams into Omega PRGoji, Neo Orga, and Medusa at the same time; King Ghidorah XVII had arrived, also giving time for Zilla Jr. and Nessie Jr. to avoid the tentacles. Omega PRGoji and Medusa staggered back from the gravity beams and then both rushed at Zilla Jr.. Medusa then rushed forwards to Zilla Jr. intent on absorbing the water out of him, to which Zilla Jr. jumped out of the way in time, dodging the attack and causing her to bump into Neo Orga instead. Neo Orga rolled on the ground and got back up, glaring at Medusa. Neo Orga then slammed his fist into Medusa's face, followed up by him slashing his long and sharp claws against Medusa. Medusa was hit hard and fell over, rolling on the ground. Neo Orga then stabbed his claws into Medusa's face, literally tearnig her face off. Medusa screeched in pain, letting out a blood-curdling screech before then being killed by Neo Orga as he ripped and tore out chunks of Medusa's flesh until little remained of the mutant amoeba monster. Monster Hunting Trip Medusa then regenerated some of her remains and relocated at Sydney and then began wreaking havoc there, intent on absorbing the water supply as well. However, her attack was short lived as the arrival of two new elite Jaegers known as Azure Defiant and Sierra Vigilant appeared on duty. Medusa violently attacked back, tanking some missiles fired and thrashed against the two (chiefly Sierra Vigilant), however her fate was sealed after getting stabbed in her weakspot and her tentacles by Azure Defiant's blade, to which Sierra Vigilant then took his opportunity and lifted up the beast, hurling her in the air and opening fire with his railguns, killing her. As she crash-landed, Sierra Vigilant made sure to double check and stabbed at the beast and blew up the rest of the remains, destroying Medusa for good. Abilities * Water Absorption: By simply touching prey, Medusa is capable of absorbing the water from a victim’s body, or even water in general. The more water she absorbs, the larger she grows. * Liquid Form: Medusa can turn into a liquid state at will or will automatically melt when being introduced to a heat source such as fire. * '''Tentacles: '''Medusa can send out her tentacles to constrict and strangle her foes. * '''Mist Cover: '''Medusa could cover herself in mist when she would appear. Trivia * Medusa is named after the Greek Mythological monster of the same name and is named so due to her ugly appearance and her tentacles on her body resemble snakes on the hair of the Greek figure. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Minor Villains Category:Godzilla: The Series Kaiju Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)